


救赎第三部6

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第三部6

第6章 

　　彤云缓缓散开，金光从云层缝隙投射进来，千缕万缕，如一把巨大的扇子。

　　在冷清了三百年后，天界终于不再孤寂。仙侍往来脚步轻盈，脸上露出欢喜的笑容。路旁花枝摇曳，每一片花瓣都在风中欣喜的颤动。天空百鸟盘旋飞舞，引颈欢唱。

　　在失踪了三百年后，天界终于迎回了太子。各种仙丹灵宝，流水价般往璇玑宫送去。各种华衣丽服，锦绣罗衫，在璇玑宫里堆成了小山。那是魔尊和天帝的孩子，那是天魔两界尊贵无比的太子，人人只想对他们好一点，再好一点。

　　除此之外，众人心中还有一个隐秘的期盼，太子既已归来，尊上何时才能回归本位？

　　熠瑾从未见过这么大的阵势，他拘束的坐在椅子上，一动也不敢动。

　　天帝取来一件衣衫，往他身上比了比，“这是你父尊为你备下的衣衫，试试看。”

　　“父尊？”熠瑾小心翼翼的摸了摸，指尖彷如摸到了一片水，那衣衫竟比凡间贵人们用的最上等的丝绸还要柔软。

　　“是。”天帝轻轻点头，“魔尊，魔界之主，天界战神，也是你的爹爹。”

　　熠瑾心头砰砰的跳得厉害，眼眶又酸又涨，忽的滑下泪来。他自有记忆起便是一个人，孤苦伶仃受尽欺辱。不是没羡慕过别人有爹娘，不是没怨过为何爹娘抛弃了他。

　　但哭过以后总是安慰自己，也许是他顽皮了，像小鸟儿一样不下心从巢里滚了下来。爹娘不是不要他，只是还没发现他不见了。终有一日会突然出现在他面前，张开双臂将他抱在怀里，然后对他说：“瑾儿，我们回家。”

　　他想了许多，猜了许多，但没有想到他竟有两个爹爹，一个是魔尊，一个是天帝。

　　“为何不来找我呢？”他拉着哥哥的手，看着天帝，泪珠一颗颗从大眼睛里滚落下来。

　　“是我的错，是我把你们弄丢了。”润玉张开双臂，将两个孩子抱在怀里。自凤凰逝去，他第一次落泪。人心是暖的，眼泪是苦的。

　　“虽然你把我们弄丢了，但是我们自己会找到回家的路。爹爹，不哭。”

　　两个孩子将小小的手掌贴在他脸上，为他抹去泪水。

　　幼童的手柔软稚嫩，炙热得如冬日里的一盆炭火，一直暖到了润玉的心里。

　　润玉紧紧抱住两个孩子，用力得仿佛要将他们搂进自己的身体里。他将头枕在孩子柔弱的肩膀上，流下的泪洇湿了他们的衣领。

　　亲手为他们换上衣衫，将凤凰锻造出的法器交到应龙手里。

　　他看着眼前两个玉雪可爱的孩子，心头又酸又疼。当他为大婚欢喜雀跃时，凤凰却在思索如何在亡故后给孩子最好的照顾。衣衫、兵书、阵法道术、神兵利器……有条不紊、细致妥帖、却悲凉得让人不忍触及。

　　他无法想象当初凤凰是以何种心情去做这些事的。难怪他总说时间不够，而自己却还笑他杞人忧天。不知是谁可笑。如果当初他能警醒一些，如果当初他能多和凤凰说说话，如果……

　　没有如果了。

　　这世上的大多不幸，都从“如果”这两个字开始。

　　他取过玉带，为应龙系上。

　　两百岁，应该有这么高了……

　　那时凤凰便是坐在这里，想象着孩子的模样，比划着高度。

　　他看着孩子的小脸，宛如看到了凤凰。“旭儿，你做的衣衫很合适，我们的孩子……已经这么高了。”他不想让孩子们看到他落泪，但那滴泪还是落了下来。他低头缓缓吐出一口气，再抬起头时脸上已露出了笑容。

　　他牵着两个孩子的手来到内室，里面挂满了凤凰的画像。“他就是你们父尊。”

　　“真好看。”熠瑾抬起头，贪婪的看着画像，“我在凡间时只在庙里看到过神鸟画像，没想到父尊长得这么……”他挠挠头，扯扯应龙的袖子。

　　“俊。”应龙果断吐出一个字。

　　天帝笑了，“那些凡人如何能窥得上神容貌？可惜父帝画技有限，不能将你父尊的容貌展现出万一。”

　　“好想见一见父尊啊！”熠瑾遥想魔尊当年风姿，眼中满是憧憬。忽然心头一痛，忍不住痛呼一声捂住胸口蹲了下去。

　　润玉这一惊非同小可，立刻将他抱在怀里，运起灵力为他疗伤。

　　这孩子的灵力怎的这般弱，而且体内似乎……

　　但他很快就将这疑虑抛到了脑后，一切都没有孩子的身体重要。

　　他的灵力是何等浩荡，熠瑾只觉得有一股温水缓缓流遍全身，无比舒适烫贴，很快他便沉沉睡去。自然不知在他睡去之后天帝不仅请了岐黄仙官为他诊脉，还请了老君为他查看灵台。

　　“如何？”

　　“禀天帝，太子体内似有一缕魂魄。麒麟乃仁兽，身具祥瑞之气，能合天道主万物生灭。”

　　“老君是说……瑾儿是以己身为器，温养旭儿魂魄，才使得身体虚弱？”天帝紧紧盯着老君，手指颤抖着摩挲着桌面。怎么可能，六界大劫，凤凰倾尽全力，神魂皆焚烧殆尽，怎会……怎会还余下一魄？

　　但倘若是真的呢？

　　当初锦觅以一己之身平息了天魔大战，立下大功德，才得以保住魂魄转世为人。

　　而凤凰……凤凰的功德岂是锦觅能比？锦觅既能活，为何凤凰不能活？

　　因此，因此他是否能怀着一丝希望？

　　他闭起双目，忽的想起凤凰逝去后元君说的那番话。

　　鸿蒙世界，茫茫众生，应时而来，历时而去。有所区别者无非功过，祥瑞也罢，邪秽也罢，自会在应在之所。

　　“麒麟本是祥瑞，凤凰之火更是至纯至善。”他喃喃自语，“自会在应在之所，应在之所……”他猛的睁开双目，放声大笑，“我懂了，旭儿终究舍不得丢下我一人。”

　　他跌跌撞撞跑进寝宫，跌坐在床边，温柔而怜惜的抚过熠瑾的额头，“旭儿，快回来吧！我和孩子们都在等你，咱们一家人永远在一起，再也不分开了。”

　　“父帝？”躺在旁边的应龙被惊醒了，“你怎么哭了？难道是弟弟……”

　　“瑾儿无恙。”润玉声音略带哭腔，脸上似悲似喜，全不似平日里那般冷漠自持。“你父尊快要回来了。”

　　“真的？”惊讶之下，小应龙的声音太大，把熠瑾惊醒了。

　　“父帝？”他揉揉眼睛，还没回过神来就被天帝搂到了怀里，接着密密麻麻的吻落在了他的头上、脸上，最后怀中一暖，父帝竟将头埋在他的怀里，哭得像个孩子。

　　他静静凝视着他，慢慢将手环在那副宽阔的肩膀上。

　　“润玉，别哭。”

　　两百年转瞬即过，两位殿下聪敏毓秀，蕙心纨质，人人交口称颂，都道天帝得子如此，当无忧矣！

　　他们却不知天帝心中有两件憾事。

　　一是在那日之后，瑾儿再没叫过他一声润玉。二是瑾儿一直体弱多病，无论多少灵药投入肚中，皆如泥牛入海，不见丝毫起色。

　　六界之中能用那种语气叫他润玉的，只有凤凰。他不知那日究竟是他的错觉，还是凤凰不舍得他难过，借瑾儿的口唤了他名字。

　　无论如何，凤凰尚有魂魄留在世间是事实。

　　为了让他早日醒来，他发下御令派出各路仙家踏遍四海六界，搜罗各方灵宝。功夫不负有心人，熠瑾体内的那抹魂魄越来越强盛，偶尔也能入他灵台，与之共鸣了。

　　至于彦佑……敢在孩儿面前诋毁他，天帝自然不会轻易放过。

　　倒吊于临渊台上被罡风吹足三日三夜，要不是穗禾求情，昔日的蛇仙已成了蛇干。

　　这日天帝没有像往常一样陪伴两个孩儿。璇玑宫七政殿中除他之外只有三人，月下仙人，缘机仙子、荼姚。

　　人人面色凝重，都不愿先说出那句话。

　　最后还是天帝果决，沉声道：“时机已至，旭儿可入命盘轮回。只有度过此劫，方能神魂聚全，回归本位。”

　　缘机仙子道：“尊上与陛下牵绊极深，若只一人入世，恐难积攒功德。”

　　“这是自然，哪怕踏遍千山万水，本座也会寻到他。”天帝回答得斩钉截铁。

　　荼姚爱子心切，急道：“凡人苦难甚多，请仙子务必给旭凤一个富贵无忧的命数。”

　　丹朱劝道：“若如此，就失了入世的本意了。荼姚，长痛不如短痛，命数越苦，功德越多，越能早日回归本位。”

　　荼姚咬住下唇，含泪应下。

　　翌日，天相大异，星云斗转，因果天机轮盘金光大盛，一缕魂魄自熠瑾真元直冲入内。

魔尊下凡，转世为人。

　　


End file.
